mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Knight (H2)
|unique =Fortifications |alignment =Good, Might |game =H2 }} The Knight is both a faction and a class of Hero in Heroes of Might and Magic II. Knights are considered to be the "normal" faction; their troops are composed entirely of humans, and aside from their lack of flying units, Knights have a good variety of units with different specialties. Units *Peasant *Archer - ranger *Pikeman - veteran pikeman *Swordsman - master swordsman *Cavalry - champion *Paladin - crusader Buildings Basic 20 5000 |file3=Heroes II Statue Knight.png |name3=Statue |desc3=The Statue increases your town's income by 250 per day. |req3=5 1250 |file4=Heroes II Well Knight.png |name4=Well |desc4=The Well increases the growth rate of all dwellings by 2 creatures per week. |req4=500 Castle |file5=Heroes II Tavern Knight.png |name5=Tavern |desc5=The Tavern increases morale for troops defending the castle. |req5=5 500 Castle |file6=Heroes II Market Knight.png |name6=Marketplace |desc6=The Marketplace can be used to convert one type of resource into another. The more marketplaces you control, the better the exchange rate. |req6=5 500 Castle |file7=Heroes II Thieves Guild Knight.png |name7=Thieves' Guild |desc7=The Thieves' Guild provides information on enemy players. Thieves' Guilds can also provide scouting information on enemy towns. Additional Guilds provide more information. |req7=5 750 Castle |file8=Heroes II Shipyard Knight.png |name8=Shipyard |desc8=The Shipyard allows ships to be built. |req8=20 2000 Castle |col=5 }} Other 1500 Castle |file2=Heroes II Right Turret Knight.png |name2=Right turret |desc2=The Right Turret provides extra firepower during combat. |req2=5 1500 Castle |file3=Heroes II Moat Knight.png |name3=Moat |desc3=The Moat slows attacking units. Any unit entering the moat must end its turn there and becomes more vulnerable to attack. |req3=750 Castle |file4=Heroes II Fortifications Knight.png |name4=Fortifications |desc4=The Fortifications increase the toughness of the walls, increasing the number of turns it takes to knock them down. |req4=5 15 1500 Castle |file5=Heroes II Farm Knight.png |name5=Farm |desc5=The Farm increases production of peasants by 8 per week. |req5=1000 Castle |file6=Heroes II Mage Guild Knight.png |name6=Mage guild (level 1) |desc6=The Mage Guild is where heroes learn and replenish spells. |req6=5 5 1000 Castle |file7=Heroes II Mage Guild Knight.png |name7=Mage guild (level 2) |desc7=The Mage Guild is where heroes learn and replenish spells. |req7=5 5 4 4 4 4 1000 Mage guild level 1 |file8=Heroes II Mage Guild Knight.png |name8=Mage guild (level 3) |desc8=The Mage Guild is where heroes learn and replenish spells. |req8=5 5 6 6 6 6 1000 Mage guild level 2 |file9=Heroes II Mage Guild Knight.png |name9=Mage guild (level 4) |desc9=The Mage Guild is where heroes learn and replenish spells. |req9=5 5 8 8 8 8 1000 Mage guild level 3 |file10=Heroes II Mage Guild Knight.png |name10=Mage guild (level 5) |desc10=The Mage Guild is where heroes learn and replenish spells. |req10=5 5 10 10 10 10 1000 Mage guild level 4 |col=5 }} Creature production buildings Unupgraded Castle |file2=Heroes II Archery Range Knight.png |name2=Archery range |desc2=The Archery Range produces archers. |req2=1000 Thatched hut |file3=Heroes II Blacksmith Knight.png |name3=Blacksmith |desc3=The Blacksmith produces pikemen. |req3=5 1000 Well Thatched hut |file4=Heroes II Armory Knight.png |name4=Armory |desc4=The Armory produces swordsmen. |req4=10 10 2000 Tavern Thatched hut |file5=Heroes II Jousting Arena Knight.png |name5=Jousting arena |desc5=The Jousting Arena produces cavalries. |req5=20 3000 Archery range Blacksmith Armory |file6=Heroes II Cathedral Knight.png |name6=Cathedral |desc6=The Cathedral produces paladins. |req6=20 20 5000 Archery range Blacksmith Armory |col=5 }} Upgraded 1500 Archery range Blacksmith Armory |file2=Heroes II Upg. Blacksmith Knight.png |name2=Upg. blacksmith |desc2=The Upg. Blacksmith produces veteran pikemen |req2=5 1500 Archery range Blacksmith Armory |file3=Heroes II Upg. Armory Knight.png |name3=Upg. armory |desc3=The Upg. Armory produces master swordsmen. |req3=5 5 2000 Archery range Blacksmith Armory |file4=Heroes II Upg. Jousting Arena Knight.png |name4=Jousting arena |desc4=The Upg. Jousting Arena produces champions. |req4=10 3000 Jousting arena |file5=Heroes II Upg. Cathedral Knight.png |name5=Upg. cathedral |desc5=The Upg. Cathedral produces crusaders. |req5=20 10 5000 Cathedral |col=5 }} Heroes The Knight is the namesake class of the Knight faction. Knights are Might heroes, and consequently begin without a spellbook, so they must purchase one from a Mage Guild if they wish to cast spells. The Knight receives the Basic Ballistics skill and the Basic Leadership skill by default. Knight Heroes Standard HeroAmbroseII.jpg|Ambrose HeroDimitriII.jpg|Dimitri HeroEctorII.jpg|Ector HeroGwennethII.jpg|Gwenneth HeroLordKilburnII.jpg|Kilburn Maximus H2.png|Maximus HeroRubyII.jpg|Ruby HeroSirGallantII.jpg|Sir Gallant HeroTyroII.jpg|Tyro Campaign Only (The Succession Wars) HeroCorlagonII.jpg|Corlagon HeroLordHaartI.jpg|Haart HeroLordHaltonII.jpg|Halton HeroRolandII.jpg|Roland Ironfist Campaign Only (Price of Loyalty) HeroLordAlberonII.jpg|Alberon HeroGallavantII.jpg|Gallavant HeroLordKraegerII.jpg|Kraeger Trivia * The Knight is the most likely or is tied for most likely to learn the largest number of skills, with a full five skills (Ballistics, Diplomacy, Estates, Leadership, and Logistics) he is most likely to learn. The Knight cannot learn Necromancy. ru:Рыцари (HoMM II) Category:Heroes II factions